Blade of the Rift
}} Blade of the Rift is a semi-unique weapon in . This weapon is one of several Thane weapons awarded after becoming Thane of the respective hold, in this case the Rift. Properties All of the weapon's properties except the name are randomly generated. Attributes *Name – This is actually due to a bug as the name should be fixed. Sometimes will generate as it should. *Material – Can range from Iron to Daedric. *Type – May be a sword, greatsword, war axe, battleaxe, or (due to a bug) mace or warhammer. *Enchantment – The enchantment on the weapon is random. Appearance The weapon's appearance matches that of a generic weapon of the same type and material. The weapon will also bear a colored glow and pattern appropriate to the enchantment. Acquisition The Blade of the Rift is awarded by the Jarl of Riften, Laila Law-Giver (or Maven Black-Briar) after becoming an honorary Thane. To become Thane the following conditions must be met: Laila Law-Giver *Completion of "Skooma Trade." *Assisting the people of the Rift. *Purchasing Honeyside. Maven Black-Briar *Purchasing Honeyside. *Assisting the people of the Rift. Smithing This weapon is semi-unique and may not be crafted, however an identical version can be crafted with the generic material and a matching enchantment applied. The weapon may also be titled with the same name during enchanting. The upgrade material is dependent on the material that the weapon was generated with. Trivia *This weapon serves as the badge of office for the Thane of the Rift. *If the game is saved within Riften, and a reload is performed to receive the Blade again for a different attribute outcome, it will fail. To circumvent this problem, the game can be saved while the Dragonborn is not within Riften. Then, when the save file is reloaded, the Dragonborn can simply fast travel travel to Riften, speak to the Jarl, exhaust the relevant dialogue, and the weapon given to them will have different attributes than the last attempt. If one intends to repeat this method until receiving the attributes that are satisfactory, then the most efficient way would be if the Dragonborn has already assisted 5/5 citizens of the The Rift, then save progress outside of Riften (a fair distance, not too close) somewhere. That way, after each reload, one could just fast travel to Riften immediately after loading, speak to the Jarl, skip through the dialogue quickly, check the weapon, then reload if the attributes are unsatisfactory. *Even at higher character levels, iron material weapons are still among the possible outcomes. Bugs * Sometimes the weapon granted is not a blade but a mace. However it's (possibly) still called the "Blade" of the Rift. ** The above does not usually apply to this currently as there is a bug associated with the name of the weapon. * This weapon may generate as a dagger. This may be caused by the above bug. Not confirmed as a bug. * More often than not, when this weapon is rewarded it will be a random enchanted weapon, and it will not be named Blade of the Rift. The code for the Blade of the Rift is in the game, but it instead just allocates a weapon with a name that suits it's enchantment. ** This bug usually occurs more with Laila than with Maven ** Occasionally when receiving this weapon, it will actually be named Blade of the Rift like it was meant to. This is very rare though. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Swords Category:Skyrim: Greatswords Category:Skyrim: Battleaxes Category:Skyrim: War Axes Category:Skyrim: Thane Weapons Category:Skyrim: Quest Rewards Category:Skyrim: Daggers Category:Skyrim: One-Handed Weapons Category:Skyrim: Two-Handed Weapons Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons